Bring out the real me (CanadaXReader)
by popika5554
Summary: You're tough attitude and intimidating nature has always kept people away from you, that is, until you meet Matthew. After rescuing him from some bullies you begin to get to know this man better, could there be more in store for you than just a new friendship? (CanadaXReader)
1. Chapter 1

You were at the mall with your best friend (bf/n) walking through Hot Topic. You loved that store. Your entire wardrobe came from this place. From the red plaid checkered skirt you were now wearing, to the (fav band) t-shirt hanging in your closet. You weren't much for wearing skirts, but this one had bad-ass written all over it! Plus you were wearing a pair of black leggings on underneath of it, so it didn't feel to, ahem, 'breezy.'

You had just walked out of the store with your bags, and your friend in tow, she decided it was time to go home, and left you standing in the middle of the food court. 'Just great' you thought. 'Now I look like a loser standing alone in the middle of the food court all by myself.'

You were about to turn and leave as well when something caught your eye. It was a boy about your age being flung against the small water fountain in the middle of the mall.

This pissed you off. You hated seeing other people getting bullied. You had never been a victim of bullying per say, but due to your dark look, and distant nature; people often talked behind your back and called you a lesbian. Not that there was anything wrong with being a lesbian, some of your best friends were lesbian. Still, you didn't appreciate being judged before people even got to know you. You always ignored it though. It didn't bother you; it just proved to you that those people were ignorant and sheltered their whole lives

But when you saw someone else getting bullied, that drew the line. You were a bully's bully. You gave them a taste of their own medicine, and this time was no different.

You walked up to the 2 guys bullying the boy, your skirt swishing as you walked at a fast pace, and you hair bouncing about your face.

As you drew closer you got a better look at them. The 2 assailants were your typical high school bullies, with ripped jeans, and tattered shirts.

The boy against the fountain, however, was a whole different story. He had medium length, dirty blonde hair, with a curl sticking out of his head that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a simple pair of khaki pants, and a red sweatshirt, with a white maple leaf on it.

In his left hand was a white bag that he seemed reluctant to let go of.

You steadily continued your advance upon them.

"Go back home you damned Canadian!" One of the guys said.

"Yeah! We don't need more of you kind here!" the other stated as he shoved the boy into the fountain, absolutely soaking him.

"Hey!" you yelled. "Leave him alone you dirty bastards!" Your voice made them turn. They smirked and walked over toward you.

"And what if we don't?" the taller of the 2 asked.

"Then I'll make you leave him alone," you said cooly. At this they started to laugh.

"Please sweet heart! You?! HA! I find that funny! Now why don't you quit trying to be a little hero, and go back in the kitchen where you belong?"

'These guys just don't know when to shut their mouths' you thought dryly.

You stepped forward to the taller of the 2 and got right in his face.

"You don't want to push my buttons today," you said. "I've not been in a good mood, and I've been looking for someone to take it out on."

"You know you're pretty cute up close sweet heart," he said with a smirk. "How about we go back to my place and you can suck my d- AHHH!"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was air born. You threw him at least 10 feet across the floor before he skidded to a stop in front of Victoria's Secret.

You turned to his friend. "Are you next in line?" you asked. The guy shook his head quickly and ran with friend right at his heels. "That's what I thought." You turned your attention back to the boy in the fountain. He had yet to get up because he was in shock over seeing a girl make 2 big guys like them run with their tail between their legs.

You walked over to him and he shrank back a little. "Relax, I don't bite….much," you said with a small smirk and winked at the boy. You extended your hand to help him up. He took it gratefully, and stepped out of the fountain. You picked up his back that he had dropped before falling in. "Here," you said handing it to him.

"T-thank you," he managed to stutter out.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"I'm M-Mathew Williams, and y-yours?"

"The names _ _," you said simply. "Good god you're absolutely soaked!" you said. "Well then you better come with me then…" You turned and motioned for him to follow you. You walked to a different store in the mall and headed straight for the men's section. You picked a new pair of khaki pants, and a nice blue button down shirt.

You held them up to him to make sure they fit. "Now then," you said. "This should work."

"You r-really don't need to do this for me." Matthew mumbled.

"Nah It's fine. I don't mind, besides I don't want you catching a cold now do I?" You turned to him and gave him one of your rare smiles and went to pay for his new clothes. Matthew's breath caught in his throat. Your smile was beautiful! It made his heart race, and his face go red.

"You alright?" you asked when you got back, and saw his red face.

"I-I'm f-fine," he stuttered out.

"Alright then, I'll wait over here while you go change. You handed him the bag with his new clothes in it, and watched as he headed towards the men's dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Matthew walked out you looked him up and down. You had to admit he looked really good in the new clothes you picked out for him.

He caught you looking at him and he blushed. "W-what is it? Does this not look good on me?" You quickly shook your head, and went back to looking nonchalant.

"No," you said. "It's quite the opposite really. You look quite nice, ya no…, when your not completely soaked."

"Oh, yeah that's true I guess…" Matthew looked down at the ground.

"So, hey do you want to go grab some lunch with me? My friend kind of ditched me and I'm starved," you said.

"Yeah that's sounds nice," he replied and gave you a shy smile.

You two began your trip to the food court. You were slightly in front of him since Matthew had never been to this mall before and didn't know where to go.

While you and he were walking Matthew decided to ask you a question that had been bothering him.

"Uhm _?"

"Yes?" You turned slightly to face him.

"W-well I was w-wondering…..Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh, well, places I guess…"

"Places?"

"I roamed the street a lot when I was younger, and came across a lot of assholes like the 2 we saw earlier, and I just sort of naturally learned how to defend myself." You shrugged and you kept walked.

"Oh." Was all he replied with.

"Actually there is something I want to ask you too." You said.

"S-sure. What is it?

"What's in that white bag of yours?" You asked pointing to the bag you saw him with earlier.

"Oh this?" he said holding up the bag. You nodded. He shuffled with the bag for a second before pulling out a white fluffy stuffed polar bear. "It's a birthday present for my twin brother."

"You have a brother?" He nodded, and pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to you, and pointed to the person in the center. "His name is Alfred" You looked down at the picture to see a boy that looked very similar to Matthew, except for the fact that his eyes were a lighter shade of blue, and his hair was shorter with a cowlick sitting straight up on top of his head. The Matthew look-alike had his arms around 2 other boys. One of which was Matthew, and the other had deep emerald green eyes, messy blonde hair, and the biggest eyebrows you had ever seen!

"Who is this?" you asked referring to the bushy browed man.

"That's my oldest brother Arthur. He lives in England, so we don't get to see him that often, and since I live in Canada the 3 of us rarely get to spend time together, except on special occasions like this."

"I see. So when are you supposed to meet him?" you asked. Matthew looked at his watch.

"About 2 hours ago at this mall," he sighed. "He's always running a little late."

"A little late is like 10 or 15 minutes, this guy is really late!" You said. Matthew nodded and gave a little laugh.

"That's just how he is."

You and Matthew finally arrived at the food court. You picked out a restaurant and ordered your food. Matthew insisted on paying for since you had done so much for him already. You agreed to let him and you two got your food and found a seat.

You two talked and ate your food. You asked Matthew how long he would be staying for.

"About 2 weeks," he said. "Though I might stay longer depending on how thing go with Alfred and Arthur, or who even notices me."

"Do they not get along?"

"Not particularly no," he said saddened. "They always end up arguing over the smallest things, and I get dragged in the middle of it, or they just don't notice me and I have to end up listening to them argue all night. Also my twin has a bad habit of throwing parties over anything and everything! So I'm always up all night because he blasts the music so loud."

"I'm sorry to hear it," you said. "But you know, if you ever get tired of it, you can come hang out with me if ya feel like it."

"O-oh no! I couldn't impose on you like that!"

"Relax; I wouldn't mind, besides, your one of the few people who doesn't annoy the hell out of me. Most other people either annoy me, or too scared of me to even step near me." Matthew nodded and was about to say something when suddenly…

"HEY! MATT DUDE! THERE YOU ARE!" You and Matthew turned you heads in the direction of the voice, and saw running towards the both of you the man you had saw in Matthew's picture, his brother, Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred jogged up to where you and Matthew were sitting and pulled his brother out of his chair and into a huge hug. Your eyes widened. Matthew's brother seemed like the polar opposite of him. You looked at Matthew who appeared to be suffocating due his brother's strength.

"Um, excuse me?" you said and stood up. "I think you might be killing him."

Alfred suddenly noticed your presence and let Matthew go.

"Woah! Bro! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Matthew's face turned bright red, and before you could refute his statement, another man ran up and stood beside Alfred.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! You need to learn to slow down!" You looked around the twins and saw what looked to be Matthew's other older brother.

"Arthur! Man it took you long enough to catch up!" The loud American grabbed you by the shoulder and shoved you in front of Arthur. "Look dude! Our little Matt got himself a girlfriend!"

"Really? OUR Matthew got a girlfriend?!" Arthur asked in disbelief. "That's amazing!" He grabbed you hand, bent down and kissed your knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you love~" he said excitedly. You didn't react to his kissing your hand; you knew that was common in England so you simply nodded.

You glanced back at Alfred who was patting Matthew on the back. Alfred looked you over real quick and whispered something in Matthew's ear. When Alfred pulled back Mathew's face was as red as a tomato, and you heard Matthew whisper something along the lines of, "it's not like that."

Alright, enough was enough.

"Listen," you said, turning to face them. "I'm not Matthew's girlfriend. In fact I just met him today. I helped him out with some guys giving him a hard time, and after they pushed him into the fountain I went with him to pick up some new clothes, that's all!"

Matthew, who was still slightly red, was glad you had said something. If you had not, his brothers would start embarrassing him even more than they already were! Though, he had to admit, he did kind of have a little crush on you since you saved him, even if the two of you had just met, there was something about you that drew him to you. He wanted to tell you about this feeling, but instead he said.-

"Yeah, that's right _ was just being nice."

"Ahhh so you two aren't dating then?" said Alfred with a slight smirk. "Does that mean I can have her?!" Alfred suddenly pulled you into a huge hug. You gasped as you felt the air leave your body. This guy was fucking strong! You started cussing him out, but since you were pressed up against his chest, it was muffled and couldn't be understood. You couldn't see it, but Matthew had a look of anger on his face.

"Bloody hell Alfred, don't suffocate the poor girl!" said Arthur as he hit the American in the head. Alfred released you, and you took a long breath of much needed air. Just as you caught your breath, Alfred grabbed your chin and tilted it up to face him.

"So how about it babe? You wanna be my cowgirl?" You were about to reply with a hell no, and break his fingers for touching you, but before any of that could happen Matthew cut in.

"No she doesn't!" and he pulled you away from his brother, and into his arms. Alfred had a look of pure bewilderment in his eyes. He had never seen his brother like this before.

"Woah! Dude calm down! I was only joking!" He turned back to face you. "Sorry bout that bra, I was just messing around is all." You gave him a long, hard glare. Alfred's eyes widened, and for a brief moment he looked petrified. He then pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to you. "Here is something to make up for it!" he chirped in the hopes you would stop glaring at him like that. In your hand was an invitation to the party Matthew had mentioned Alfred was having for his birthday. "Hope to see ya there bra!" he said enthusiastically. "Now come on Matt! We gotta go and het ready for the party!"

Matthew wasn't listening to what his brother was saying; he was trying not to blush, due of the fact that he had you in his arms. He was surprised that you didn't object to the fact he was holding you. He had seen the way you had reacted to Alfred holding you. Most girls would kill to have his brother hold them! But not you, you had a look that would make Satan himself piss his pants!

Matthew was only snapped out of his thoughts when Al was waving a hand in front of his face. "Yo Matt! Dude, you listening?" Matthew turned his head to face his brother.

"Y-Yes? What is it?"

"Come on man! We're gonna go finish shopping for my awesome party!"

"O-Okay." Matthew quickly withdrew his arms from you and waved goodbye to you. "Bye _ I'll see you at Al's party right?" You nodded and Matthew smiled. "Great! I'll see you there!" Matthew turned and left with his brothers and you just stood there watching him go.

After they were out of sight you mentally scolded your self. Why had you gotten pissed when Alfred held you, but when Matthew did? Why had you accepted the invite to his damn brother's party? Was it just so you might be able to see Matthew again? What was this new feeling in the pit of your stomach? Could you, a gothic no body, who always pushed people away, possibly like the shy Canadian?


	4. Chapter 4

You turned and walked out the door or the mall and to your car. Your car was a brand new (color) (sports car) and it was your new baby. You got in and drove home; the entire way debating your true feelings for the shy boy you had just met. However, a huge, black pickup truck cutting you off snapped you out of your thoughts. 'Oh hell no!' you thought. You sped up and pulled alongside it. You were getting ready to flip the driver off, but when you looked in the driver side window, you noticed the strange little cowlick. "You have got to be fucking kidding me….." Sitting in the driver's seat was Alfred. You were about to speed off when Alfred turned his head and noticed you. His face lit up in a smile and he waved. He motioned you to roll down your window, you sighed and did so.

"Well fancy meeting you here!" he said with a grin.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road," you retorted not bothering to look at him.

"Awww, don't be like that."

You sighed and glanced their way again. This time you noticed Arthur in the passenger seat, and Matthew sitting in the back, you quickly turned back to face the road.

"So _..." Al said with a grin. "Wanna race? My black beauty here, against your (sports car)?"

You were the kind of person who couldn't refuse a challenge.

"Only if you're prepared to lose," you said with a slight smirk.

"Alright, on your mark, get set, go!" he said and punched the gas of his truck.

You did the same, your car bolted down the freeway, quickly catching up with Al's truck. As you passed him you stuck your hand out of your sun roof and flipped him the bird.

Al looked at you with a look of mock hurt, and you were about to let out a laugh of excitement, when suddenly your radar detector started to go off, signaling to you that there was a cop running radar nearby. You quickly slowed down to the appropriate speed just as you passed the cop car on the side of the road. Alfred, however, was not so lucky. He was still going way over the speed limit when he passed both you and he cop. At first he was happy and thought you had given up, but soon realized the reason you had slowed down when he saw the red and blue flashing lights in his rear few mirror.

_Time Skip to House_

Once you were home you laughed at the look Al had given you when you saw him getting pulled over, you then took one last look at the invite he had given you earlier. The party was to take place tomorrow at noon, and end at midnight. 'Awesome.' You thought sarcastically. 'A twelve hour party.' You sighed and fed your pet (pet name) and changed into your night clothes. Seeing as how it was still early you decided to surf the internet and check your E-Mail.

Finally around midnight you decided to go to bed.

-Time skip to next morning-

You awoke to the sun in your face. "Ugh…." You groaned and looked at the clock, 9:45A.M, you sighed, got out of bed and walked to your bathroom to grab a shower.

After your shower you wrapped up in your bathrobe and decided that getting dressed could wait a few minutes. You made yourself something to drink and a light breakfast and sat down at the table to eat.

About halfway through your meal your doorbell rang. Groaning you got up to go see who it was. You opened the door to see a delivery man on your front stoop.

"Are you _ _?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Here is your package," he said handing you a medium sized package.

"I never ordered anything."

"Well to bad, now just sign the damn paper."

You gave the man the same hard glare you gave Alfred after he hugged you. You could see the shivers run down his spine.

"You wanna try saying that again?" you asked coldly.

"Will you p-please sign the paper?"

"Certainly." You signed the paper and took the package into your house, and slammed your door in the man's face.

You set the package down on your table and opened it. Inside was a silk, black dress that went down to your knees, and a pair of black heels. "These are beautiful," you said with wonder in your voice. You looked back inside the box to find a note with a ribbon.

You untied the ribbon and read the note.

_Dear_,_

_I saw this at the mall after we parted ways and thought it would look lovely on you._

_I was hoping you would wear it to Alfred's party. I cannot wait to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Williams_

_P.S- If you do not remember me I understand._

You let out a tiny gasp as you finished reading the paper. How could you not remember him? And how did he get your address? And why did he send you this? So many questioned jumped around inside your head.

You glanced up at the clock and realized it was almost time for the party. You quickly went to your room and changed into the silken dress. It fit your body perfectly, and made even the parts you didn't like about your body, seem beautiful!

After applying what little makeup you owned, you grabbed the invite with the directions to the party and got in your car.

_Time Skip to Al's House_

You pulled up to Alfred's house and could already hear the music blasting. You walked up to the door and knocked. Even though you were sure no one could hear you due to the music, someone answered the door, but it was neither Alfred, Matthew, nor Arthur, no, it was a man with shoulder length blonde hair, and a perverted smile on his face. Not only that, but he was naked! You stood there socked for a moment before regaining your composure.

"Bonjoure ma cheri~" he said. This man also reeked of the stench of alcohol. He then stepped up to you and before you could react, he grabbed your breast, and leaned down to whisper into your ear. "You are quite lovely cheri~ would you like to go upstairs and 'ave some fun~? Your face burned hot in pure rage and anger.

You yanked his hand of your breast and flipped him over so he went tumbling down the stairs and face-planted straight into Al's front yard. He then got up as if nothing had happened and looked around. He then saw a butterfly and began running around trying to catch it.

'The party has barely started and people are already getting drunk off their asses,' you thought. 'Maybe I should never have come….' You stepped inside the house and shut the door behind you. 'Well, it's to late now. I might as well stay, even if it's just for a little while.'


	5. Chapter 5

You walked through the crowded party looking for Matthew when suddenly a pair of strong arms found their way around your waist and held tight. You were about to turn and punch the bastard who dared to touch you, in the face, that is, until you heard the familiar voice.

"Dudette! You made it!" said Alfred from behind you. You sighed and turned your head to face him.

"Let. Me. Go." You said menacingly. Al let you go, and you turned fully around to face him. Alfred looked you over up and down.

"Wow! Matt was right! That dress does look good on you!" he said and smiled bigger. "I'll tell you what, he hasn't been able to shut up about you since we left the mall! Which reminds me! You owe me for that speeding ticket from yesterday!"

'So this dress really was from Matthew' you thought. "I am not paying for that speeding ticket. It was your own fault for not keeping an eye out for cops." Alfred let out a disappointed sigh "Where is Matthew?" you asked, your voice slightly more anticipated that normal.

"He's over on the couch talking with Arthur," said Al pointing over towards the couch.

"Thanks," you said and started walking over, but then turned back and said, "Oh and Alfred, there is a strange man running through your yard naked chasing a butterfly." Al's face went from smiling to a look of horror.

"Oh man! Not again! I told that Francis not to drink so much so early!" Alfred then turned and ran out the front door looking for the naked French man.

You turned your attention back to Matthew and started walking towards him, then thoughts of what Alfred had just said filled your head.

Matthew was talking about you? Why would he do that….unless…No way! There was no way he could like you! I mean you were just some anti-social gothic girl, with a hell of an uppercut, and a mouth full of snarky comments, and the last thing you wanted to be, was one of those preppy, 'popular' girls you always saw at school. The ones who always gossiped, and never paid attention to anyone but themselves, and who probably spent their weekends coming up with new techniques for blowing male teachers to boost their grades.

You approached the couch and stood in front of Mathew. He had yet to notice you because he had his head turned talking with Arthur, who had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a small Japanese man. 'Huh' you thought 'I never new Arthur liked guys, he never seemed to lean that way. Well whatever, it's not my right to judge.' You cleared your throat and Matthew and Arthur looked up.

"Ah _ welcome to hell, also known as Alfred's birthday party." Arthur said with a smile. Matthew, without saying anything, simply got up and walked over to where a tall man with slicked back blond hair was standing and talking to a rather dim witted looking man with a spacey expression, and a curl of hair sticking out of the left side of his head.

You stood there in front of Arthur for a second before asking, "What was that about?"

"Ah, well, you see, if you haven't already noticed, Matthew is a little shy, and my guess is that he didn't think you would show up, much less wear the dress he bought for you."

"Well he did ask me to wear it to the party, so I did."

"But he didn't think you would come, or rather, he didn't think you would remember him. Not many people remember Matthew. They only notice him when they want something out of him, and even then they can't seem to remember his name. It's quite awful really."

You nodded and looked over at Matthew, who was looking at you, but quickly turned his head after catching eyes with you. You turned back to face Arthur and sighed. "I guess I better go talk to him huh?" You walked over to Matthew, and motioned for him to follow you. You walked with Matthew close behind to the back of Al's house, and walked out onto the back porch.

You turned to face him, making sure your face was neutral, and held no emotion. "Why did you walk away from me a few minutes ago Matthew?" you asked in a monotone voice.

Matthew blushed and looked at his shoes. "I-I was nervous. I thought you would think I was weird for sending you that dress." You looked down and the dress and smiled slightly.

"It's a little weird sure, but I like the dress. Thank you Matthew." You looked back up at him, and he was staring at you his blush deepened, but he returned your smile.

Your face then returned to its neutral state, and you looked at him blank faced again for a moment, before asking, "By the way, where did you even get my address?"

Matthew seemed to ponder this question for a moment, before answering, "You see there is new thing called the internet. I think you should try it out sometime."

You raised an eyebrow. "Did you just get smart with me?" you asked surprised.

Matthew just smiled his sweet innocent smile. And that made you chuckle at first, then the chuckle turned into a full laugh. "Hahaha! I can't-ha!- believe you actually got-haha- smart with me! No one has ever said that to me!" You laughed a little bit longer, the first real laugh you had had in a while.

When you finally calmed down you realized that you had actually laughed for real, and in front of someone no less! How could this one person have you so relaxed, that you let down your guards. You mentally scolded yourself for showing weakness.

Matthew seeming to sense your hesitation, stepped closer to you and laid a hand on your cheek. "No, laugh again. Your laugh is beautiful. You should laugh like that more often." Matthew started to lean closer towards you. Your lips just inches apart until-


	6. Chapter 6

A loud voice shouting stopped you both in your tracks. "Francis you drunk bastard, get back here!" Al shouted as the still naked French man leapt over the backyard fence and proceeded to run through the middle of the yard. Alfred was hot on his heals, but Francis danced just out of reach of the American, taunting him as he did so.

"Come on you slow American! What is ze matter? Can't you catch me?"

Mathew stopped his advance on your lips, and turned toward the distraction, you did the same as well. You watched the French man as he kept dodging the Americans attempts to capture him.

After the naked man leapt the fence again and both of them were out of sight, you and Matthew faced each other again, both of your faces flushed at the thought of what almost happened.

"I'm sorry," said Matthew. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," you mumbled. "Let's just get back to the party." You and Matthew walked back inside to rejoin everyone.

You mingled with other people as Matthew introduced you to him and his brother's friends. You were having a nice conversation about music with a man named Roderich and his girlfriend Elizabeta when an albino man came up from behind you and slapped your butt. You gave a small yelp of surprise, and turned to face the man.

"Vow frau, nice ass you got zhere," he said with a smirk.

'Oh hell no,' you thought. You drew your arm back and prepared to land a punch square in his face, but before you could, someone else beat you to it.

The albino man fell backwards with the force of the punch and landed sprawled out on the floor.

You looked over at the deliverer of the punch, and saw Matthew there with a look of fury in his eyes. His knuckles were bleeding from the strength of his punch, and his teeth were clenched tightly.

"Don't you ever touch her, you scum!" Matthew spat at the man. You stared wide-eyed at Matthew. How could this supposedly shy boy, suddenly punch someone like that? You were still staring in disbelief when a Spanish man came and lifted the albino up, and quickly left with him.

Matthew still had his fists clenched, and you laid a hand on his shoulder. Matthew turned towards you, his eyes still held anger, but his eyes softened when he saw it was only you.

"Matthew, are you alright?" you asked.

"I'm fine _," was his reply.

"You knuckles are bleeding, come on let's go clean you up."

You walked with Matthew to the bathroom where you ran his bleeding hand under water as you looked through the cabinets for bandages, and alcohol rub.

You started wrapping his hand in gauze when he said your name causing you to look up from your work.

"What is it?" you asked.

"I am sorry you saw me lose my temper." he said genuinely sorry.

You went back to wrapping his knuckles and smiled. "It's perfectly fine Matthew," you said. "It was very interesting you see you that way. You don't seem like the sort of person who would lose there temper. I just don't understand why you were so angry. It was me who got their ass slapped, not you, and you already know I am more than capable of putting that man in his place myself. So why did you hit him for me? And if you had that much power why didn't you use it to save yourself from those bullies at the mall?"

Matthew looked away and didn't meet your wondering gaze as he spoke.

"Because I don't like to fight. I think everything always turns out better if I just take the abuse and don't get involved, but when I saw what he did to you, I just snapped," his voice was barley a whisper now. "I couldn't stand watching the girl I care about being treated in such a way. I don't want you to ever have to defend yourself. I always want to be there to protect you. I don't know why I feel this way. I know we have not known each other long, but I really do care about you _, and I understand if you do not feel the same." Matthew's courage seemed to dissolve as he said those final words, and tears began to spill from his eyes.

You sat there bewildered at his confession. No one has ever been so kind, caring, or protective of you before. His action baffled you, but as you looked at the sobbing person in front of you, you couldn't help but feel happy.

You lifted Matthews head from his hands and slipped your arms around him in a warm embrace, your face in his chest. He smelled like maple syrup, and pine trees. "Thank you," you mumbled. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Matthew was surprised at your sudden display of affection, but he quickly got over his shock, and secured his arms around you, simply holding you. He then tilted his head down and kissed the top of your head.

You blushed, but thanks to your head being against his chest, he could not see. You stood this way for a few moments when Matthew said something.

"_?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you care about me the same way I do about you?"

You looked up into his dark blue, almost purple eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" you asked as you leaned up and placed your lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss. He gripped your waist firmly, and you started running your fingers through his hair. You felt his tongue gently lick your lips, politely asking for entrance, you gladly let him in, and he shyly explored your mouth.

You continued to run your fingers through his hair, accidentally brushing his curl. He quickly pulled back. "D-don't do that," he panted.

"Do what?" you questioned, brushing his curl again.

He let out a small "Ah," and closed his eyes. You looked up to where your hands were positioned, and smirked at your discovery. "Mattie, does me touching your curl turn you on?" He blushed and looked down at the tiled bathroom floor. "I guess that answers my question," you laughed.

"It's n-not funny," he said. "It's a real problem, especially when I get my hair cut…"

You snickered and started to think.

"Tell me Matthew, that cowlick Alfred has, does it do the same thing?"

He gave a slight nod. "I see, well now I know what to use against him when he tries to hug me." You smiled and you and Matthew walked out of the bathroom, and back to the party.

The rest of the time you spent there wasn't bad at all. Nobody dared to touch you after what Matthew did, and you were able to have decent conversations with many interesting people.

Around midnight most of the people had either gone home, or were passed out drunk in the middle of the floor. You were on the couch dozing in and out. You could hear the music in the background, and were slowly nodding, until finally you passed out, and were sound asleep.

You woke up what seemed like moments later tucked into your bed. You groaned and sat up. You were still wearing your dress, but your shoes were off and you were covered with a certain red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf. You smiled to yourself and looked over at your clock. It read 3:47 A.M. You got out of bed, and changed into pajamas, which consisted of fleece pants, and a tank top. You were walking to your kitchen to grab a glass of water, when you noticed the light was on in there. You peeked your head around the corner to check and see if it was a robber. One could never be too careful in uncertain times. You looked over at your stove and realized it was only Matthew.

Wait, what was he doing here? You walked into the kitchen and cleared your throat. He turned around, startled by your sudden appearance. "M-maple! _ you startled me!" he screeched. You smiled at his expression and peeked around him to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing Mattie?" you asked.

"N-nothing, just pancakes."

"At 3:50 in the morning? Also what are you doing here?"

"W-well, I borrowed Al's truck and brought you back here when you fell asleep, and then when I was getting ready to leave it wouldn't start. I new Alfred and Arthur would be sleeping, s-so I thought it would be okay if I stayed here. Then I got hungry and started making pancakes." After he finished speaking you stood there and looked at him.

"So let me get this straight, you were just gonna drop me off at my house and leave without a good bye, and then when the truck didn't start, you decided to invite yourself to stay the night at my house, then you got hungry so you started going through MY kitchen, taking out MY food, without asking me first, and eat them without saving me any?!" You finished your rant and looked at Matthew's face. He looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"W-well, I, uh, um…." He stuttered

You laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only teasing you, but I still want some pancakes." You walked around him and leaned over the stove and inhaled. "Mmmmm~ smells good!"

Matthew sighed in relief. "T-thanks."

After the pancakes were finished you grabbed plated and forks, and sat in your living room to eat. You watched a late night scary movie marathon till 5 in the morning. That's when you decided it would be best to get some sleep. You got a blanket and a pillow for Matthew and laid them on the couch for him. You then retreated back to your room, and fell asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up around noon, feeling groggy and exhausted. You got up and stretched with your arms over your head. You then walked to your dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a (f/c) shirt to wear. After getting dressed you walked out of your room and into the living room. You heard a soft snore from your couch. You remembered that Matthew had stayed over last night. You peeked over the back of the couch to check on him. He was laying on his back, with one arm on his chest and the other stretched over his head, his mouth slightly agape. The blanket you gave him was in the floor, and his glasses were sitting on your coffee table. You picked them up and put them on. Suddenly your vision became really blurry.

"Wow," you whispered quietly. "His vision is terrible." You removed his glasses and sett them carefully back down on top of the side table next to the couch. You then looked back at Matthew. You couldn't help but smile at him, he looked quite adorable. You bent down and ran a hand through his hair, careful not to touch his curl. You leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Matthew stirred slightly but did not wake. You then retreated into the kitchen to make something for you and Matthew to eat.

-Matthew's POV-

Matthew awoke from a lovely dream. He dreamt that you were running your hands through his hair, and giving him soft, sweet kisses. He smiled and stretched, his hand hitting something, and pushing it over. He heard a small clank and He immediately sat up and looked around to see what it was, only to realize he couldn't see. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'Where are my glasses?' He began to fumble around for them.

He heard footsteps coming his way, and he picked his head up trying to see who it was.

"Oh good, you're awake."

He new that voice, it was only _. "G-good morning _," he said shyly, and stood up trying to feel his way to where she was standing.

"Its afternoon, actually. You and I both slept in pretty late," you said smiling.

"Oh, I suppose so. Say, you haven't seen my glasses around have you?" Matthew continued trying to find his way to her.

"Yeah, I set them on the side table beside the cou-" (CRUNCH) too late. He had stepped on his own glasses. 'Stupid!' he thought to himself. 'That is what I probably knocked over when I was stretching!'

-Back to Reader-chan's POV-

You saw the mortified look on Matthew's face, as well as heard the crunching noise. You new he must've stepped on his glasses. You walked over to where he was standing and stooped down. "Move your foot please," you asked.

He did so, and you picked up the shattered remains of his glasses. "Sorry Mattie, these are beyond repair."

Matthew sighed. "It's okay _, I brought my extra pair, but they are at Al's house, and between my eyesight, and the broken truck, I have no way of getting there."

"It's okay; I'll take you after we eat some lunch. How does that sound?" you said.

"A-are you sure? I-I Don't want to be any trouble," he mumbled.

"Its fine, no trouble at all, and If you want I can take a look at the truck, and see if I can fix it."

"Y-you know how to fix cars?"

"Yeah, just another thing I picked up on the streets, ya know?"

Matthew nodded, though he became slightly suspicious of your activities on the streets.

"Anyway," you said. "I'll bring in lunch."

"I'll help you," Matthew said. He started to follow you, only to trip moments later and fall, however, Matthew was so close to you that he fell against you, causing you to lose your balance and fall as well.

You fell flat on your back with Matthew straddling you on all fours, your faces only inches apart, both of you blushing like mad.


End file.
